Love come's in many ways
by bookworm3334
Summary: Raven Loves beastboy and beastboy loves Raven and on he's birthday he gets the best gift from Raven thanks to Mas and Menos! RAEXBB if your confused because of the


Teen Titans FF

It was a regular day at the Titan's tower Cyborg and BB were playing video games as usually. Starfire was making breakfast, Robin was in the gym and Raven was reading a book but she was actually watching beast boy playing video games. Raven didn't know why but she had a big crush on beastboy for a long time now.

He had gotten taller and a lot more muscular thanks to robins training. Beast boys birthday was coming up and everyone was planning on doing a surprise birthday party. Everyone had a birthday gift for him but raven didn't know what to get him.

The voice of a familiar friend got raven out of her deep thought and saw bb waving his hand in front of her "Yo Rae want to play with me?" asked BB "I don't play games beast boy and its Raven not Rae how many times do I need to tell you" Beast boy just frowned at her response.

"Great" he said to himself "Try to get close to her and she rejects me. How can I get her to like me?" He was lost deep in he's thoughts about how to get raven to like him. He couldn't take it anymore he loved her but she must think he's a green freak that loves tofu.

He was really angry "I'm gonna go to the gym" he said as he walked out of the room while setting down the remote to he's xbox on the coffee table. Raven could tell he was mad because he only went to the gym by himself if he was mad about something.

He did this a lot when Terra betrayed the Titans. After a few minutes of reading Raven left the common room to put her book away but something caught her eye. Beast boy had his shirt off and he was lifting weights because of the weights she could see every muscle on his body he had an eight pac and big muscles on his arms.

Raven watched in awe he was sweating a lot but for some reason raven thought he look cute and sexy. Beast boy then put down the weight and grabbed a towel and headed for the showers. Raven went to her room to meditate when she got in lotus position and began to float she heard a bunch of voices in her head and she knew who they were her emotions.

"He's so dreamy" happy sang " He's cute" bravery commented "cute indeed" knowledge agreed to bravery's comment "Does he even like us" timid said "Of course silly" happy said "You guys I'm trying to meditate here" Raven snapped "Why don't you just tell him how you feel" said a unknown emotion in Ravens head. "Hey who are?" Raven said "maybe she's a new emotion that you have" happy sang "yes raven she is new and you know who she is" Knowledge said.

"Wait" Raven said "Are you what I think you are" raven said "Yep IM LOVE" she screamed and then you could hear happy scream. Raven then was interrupted by a knock on her door and all of her emotions voices started to fade away. Raven opened the door to see starfire smiling "Would you like to go to the mall of shopping with me friend Raven" starfire asked Raven thought long and hard "Whatever" she said "Wonderful " screamed starfire and quickly grabbed Ravens arm and flew away in the sky with her friend to go to the mall.

Chapter 2

Raven and starfire were in the cafeteria at the mall eating. "Raven" starfire said "Do you like Beast boy" Raven almost spat out her food and started coughing. "Why do say that" Raven said "Well you look at him a lot in the room of common you blush when he talks to you" Starfire said and was about to say something else until raven interrupted "Ok ok ok maybe I like him just a little bit" Raven said starfires eyes widened and was about to scream something but raven covered her mouth "Star you can't tell anyone ok" Raven said "Too late" said a familiar voice they both looked at a pink haired teen behind them.

"Jinx" raven said "what are you doing here" "Well I came to mall with Walley but I can't find him so I came here to get something to eat until I saw you too so I thought I could join you guys" Star then gave Jinx a bone crushing hug and Jinx then pointed to chest trying to tell star that she couldn't breathe.

Star let go and apologized to Jinx "Any ways" Jinx said "So you have the hot's for BB Rae" Jinx said raven then looked around and then nodded her head. Jinx smiled "Well if me and Kid flash weren't dating I would be all over him too" Jinx said "Well speak of the devil Rae look who it is over there" Raven turned around to see BB getting a tofu burger he then dropped his coke and bent down and grabbed it.

He then got back up and turned around showing he's perfect muscular body and then sat down at a table and started eating he's burger. "Yep I would be all over that ass" Jinx said which made Raven give her a death glare "I'm just saying" Jinx said. "Wait" Star said "what is the blonde earth girl doing to friend Beast boy" Raven looked and a blonde teenage girl went behind beast boy and dumped her coke on him.

She then acted like she did it on accident and said she was sorry and then she started taking off he's shirt and wiped he's shirt and torso with some napkins. Ravens mouth hit the floor "Hey Rae Rae I think she's hitting on your man" said Jinx. All of a sudden a group of girls started talking to beast boy so he wouldn't put on he's shirt and distract him so they could look longer. Raven was super angry and she got up from her sit and started walking to the group of girls that were surrounding her crush.

"Oh dang I think Ravens mad that they are hitting on her man" Jinx said "let's get a better look" Jinx said and started walking behind raven and so did star. When they got there the girls saw raven and started leaving as fast as they could and the blonde girl that dumped her coke on Beast boy gave him a piece of paper and kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

"What was that all about" Raven asked "Just some girls" Beast boy responded then looked at the paper and smiled. Raven saw this and grabbed the piece of paper it was written in pen and said "When you feel lonely call me" then a phone number. Raven was mad she then ripped the paper and said to stay away from the girl because she's bad news "don't need to tell me twice" said beast boy "Let's get back to the tower" said raven all of them nodded and then left for the tower.

Chapter 3

Two days later it was beast boy's birthday Cyborg to bb to gamestop to get a new video game. Everyone started coming getting ready for the surprise birthday party after one whole hour the T car pulled in. Robin turned off the lights and told everyone to shut up. BB and Cy walked in and turned on the lights and everyone yelled "SURPRISE" beast boy jumped back and started laughing everyone told beast boy happy birth day.

Mas and Menos ran to bb and then said "para el cumpleañero" and slapped a sticker to he's chest he looked down and it said "kiss me i turned 19" BB laughed with Mas and Menos and all of a sudden star came up to beast boy and then kissed him on the lips. Beast boy eyes widened and looked at star she was laughing and she walked away to find robin. Jinx walked up to raven who was sitting in a corner of the room "Hey do you know what Mas and Menos gave beast boy for he's birthday" Raven then saw beastboy kissing bumble bee and few other girls she then saw the sticker on he's chest.

"I'm going to kill Mas and Menos" Raven said "well I don't know about you but I'm gonna go get me a free kiss" Jinx then winked at Raven "Hey birthday boy" Jinx said "come here" Beast boy then walked up to Jinx "What's up" he said "oh nothing" Jinx said then kissed Beast boy long and hard on the lips "happy birthday" Jinx said and walked away "wow I have been kissed by a bunch of girls today but nothing like that"

Beast boy said Raven gave him a death glare and then walked up to him and kissed him long and hard like Jinx but instead she wrapped her arms around he's neck and he grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer. There were lamps and drinks exploding people stopped what they were doing and watched them kiss. Raven didn't care that people were watching them and so did BB they both let go of each other and the stared in each other's eyes for a few minutes and then started kissing again. Raven jumped into beast boy's arms and they stumbled around until they got to the doors to enter the hallway.

People kept staring at them when they let go of each other Raven walked out of the room and went to her own room beast boy just stood there and did nothing he looked around the room and saw all the eyes on him he blushed and robin then said "Ok Ok party's over you guys" people started groaning and then when everyone left and said good bye Robin gave beast boy a look like "what the heck just happened" beast boy shrugged he's shoulders in response.

"Wow that was amazing" said Raven. Raven could hear all of her emotions screaming in delight and happiness. Raven then fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

Chapter 4

Five months later beast boy was in a room with robin and cyborg "Yo BB its ok your gonna do great it's just four words FOUR WORDS MAN you can do it you and raven have been dating for a year now. You've been through ups and downs and you too are still together" said Cy "He's right BB you to are made for each other" said robin "Thanks guys this means a lot to me" said BB "No prob bb me and robin will always be here for you" said Cy robin nodded to what Cy just said,

Beast boy grabbed a little gray box from he's room and walked over to the common room where he found Raven reading a book he walked up to her "Hey Rae" "hey" she responded and they shared a kiss. Beast boy grabbed Ravens arm a lifted her on feet she was confused and a little worried. Star in the kitchen stopped what she was doing and watched to see what was going to happen. Beastboy pulled out the little gray box and knelt down he looked up at raven and said "Racheal Roth would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me" he said

He opened the box and it showed a ring with three little diamonds in the center of the ring everyone watched raven cover her mouth with her hands and stared at beast boy "well" he said "Oh my god I don't know what to say" "WELL SAY YES" he yelled in a happy tone "YES BEAST BOY YES OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU" she screamed he put the ring on her finger and kissed her on the lips.

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END!


End file.
